Trouble in Paradise
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh feels that Horatio is hiding something from her, but what is he hiding. Story by Gunwolf2008.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

TROUBLE IN PARADISE

_TROUBLE IN PARADISE._

"Horatio, you shouldn't have done that, you went way to far" said Calleigh frustrated.

"Am I the boss or you?" Horatio said annoyed.

"You are, but you still took it to far" she said.

"Hell, Calleigh, I'm the boss, and I know what I am doing" he said.

"Sure, doesn't seem that way" she said.

"So you think you are a better boss than me?" Horatio shouted.

"I didn't say that" she yelled back.

"But that was what you were thinking, wasn't it?" He yelled.

"Maybe I did, so what?" she yelled back at him, her eyes were lightning.

"I had it with you Calleigh, so since you think that you're that much better than me, you may

as well take over" Horatio said and stormed out of the building.

Calleigh stood back, not knowing what to do. She didn't mean to upset him, but if he said she should be the boss, then she had no other choice than to do so. She turned and started to walk against her firearms lab. Still angry at Horatio.

Natalia and Ryan was in different labs, but like everyone else had heard the whole thing, meet out in the hallway.

"What was that about?" Natalia asked Ryan.

"I don't know, but it looks like we've got a new boss, but I'm not sure that it is a good thing or not" said Ryan.

"Actually I don't know. She is a great boss, but the thing is I don't think she has time or wants to be the boss under this circumstances" Natalia said. She was wondering about what Calleigh had fought about. Ryan nodded, then they went back to work.

Horatio was in his office, still angry, sometime he wished he had a gun range to fire at like Calleigh. Calleigh, his lady. They had been a couple for a half year now, and even when they disagreed or fought they always managed to laugh about it afterward or agreed to disagree.

But this time it was different. Even if he knew she was right, he had gone to far with the witness. He looked at the picture he had of her on his desk and smiled. Maybe it was time to step down, and let her take over as leader for the lab. She probably was a better boss then he was. He packed up his things and went home.

Calleigh was down at her gun range but in stead of shooting with the gun like she used to, she just held it in her hand and looked at it, thinking. Thinking about Horatio, her man. They had been together for 6 mounts now, and even if she liked to argue with him to release pressure sometimes, it felt different this time. Like she had gone to far with the witness to provoke her, like there was something else behind it. Like there was something he wanted to tell he, but couldn't. But what could it be. And the thing he had said to her about running the lab, did he mean it. She felt angry and confused. Calleigh felt like the only right thing to do was to work, so she took up the gun and fired it.

Natalia went down to Alexx to talk to her.

She walked in and said: Hi, Alexx, do you got a minute"

"Sure, hun, what is it?" Alexx asked.

"It's Horatio and Calleigh, they were fighting again, and this time it was really bad. So I was wondering if you could check up on her?" Natalia asked.

"Sure, I'll do it right away, thanks for telling me" Alexx said and went out the door to see if she could find Calleigh

Alexx entered Calleighs firearms lab and found Calleigh working in front of her laptop.

She walked up to her and asked: Calli are you ok?

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Calleigh replied surprised.

"Well, Natalia, Ryan and the rest of the lab heard you and Horatio fighting and Natalia was really worried about you. So I thought I stop by and check on you just in case" Alexx said in a mild voice.

"That is sweet of both of you, but really I'm fine" Calleigh said. But she was lying and with the sadness in her voice she knew that she couldn't fool anyone.

Alexx looked concerned at her and said: Honey, you aren't fooling anyone, I can see that there is something wrong, tell me what it is.

Calleigh sighed and told Alexx she thought about Horatio and Alexx said: It sounds like you got trouble in paradise, you know the only way to find out is to talk to him.

"Mhm, but what if he doesn't want to?" she asked.

"Trust me on this one, he will talk to you if something is seriously wrong, but now I have to get back to work" Alexx said and disappeared out the door.

"I hope you're right" Calleigh thought , then she continued working.

Calleigh wasn't home at Horatio's until 1Am that night and find Horatio in the living room. He heard her come in so he turned around and said: You're late.

"Yeah I know, but I had a lot to do" she replied.

"So it would seem, look sweetheart, I think we need to talk" Horatio said in a serious tone.

Those were the words Calleigh hated the most when it came to relationships, whether she said them or someone else did. An alarm bell went of in her head and she said: What is wrong?

"I think we need to break up since I don't love you any more" Horatio said.

This hit her like lightning from the clear blue sky, she could not believe this, and the thing was she could tell he was lying so she said: Horatio, you obvious don't mean it, so why don't you tell me what is really bothering you. Lately you have been pushing me further and further away and I don't understand what I could have done, please tell me.

"Honestly you haven't done anything, and I should have learned now that I can't lie to you by now, my dear girl, since you can see into the debt of my soul" said Horatio.

She looked into his blue eyes and saw sadness, confusion and something she thought was fear. What was he hiding, what was it that was so bad that he couldn't tell her.

"Oh my dear Horatio, please tell me what it is so I can help you. I can't bear to see you like this. Whatever it is I promise I'm strong enough to handle it. I won't leave you. Please trust me" she thought.

Horatio was looking into her green eyes, they were so beautiful, and she was still as beautiful as the day they meet or if it was possible even more. He loved her so much that it sometimes drove him crazy. As he looked into her eyes he saw her compassion, strength, love and confusion.

"My dear bulletgirl, I trust you with my heart and my soul. I love you more than life it self and I respect you more than anything else. You are the strongest woman and person I have ever meet, but I am afraid that if I tell you this I will hurt you, and I cant bear the thought that I will be the one that makes you cry. I promised I never would make you cry, so how can I inflict you with pain" Horatio thought.

Horatio sighed and said: Well, I have really done it this time Calleigh, but just listen before you say anything. She nodded and Horatio continued "You know me and Yelina have a past, well last mount she came back. She was crying, apparently the new guy she was seeing was hurting her and she wanted me to tell him to get lost, because she was afraid to do so. So I went over to her place to talk to him, but I ended up in a fistfight with him. After that he disappeared, I don't know to where to, but I really didn't care as long as he was gone.

Yelina also wanted to thank me in a way that I won't go into, but I turned her down. She wasn't to happy about it, but accepted it and went back to where she came from.

So I thought that was it, but I was wrong. Last week she came back, we talked about a lot of things, and one thing let to another and we kissed. But as soon I realized what I was doing I pushed her away and told her to go to a surten place, which she did.

Then Stettler knocked my door and started to bug me about Yelinas boyfriend which had come to him and said that I had beaten him up for no reason and that he wanted to press charges. And you know how Stettler is, and it that other guys word against mine, since Yelina won't talk, not only because of that guy, but because of Stettler. So now I have to go to court and win this thing on my own, because of her. And I can end up loosing my job and you".

Horatio became quiet again waiting for Calleighs reaction. But she didn't say anything, she just sat there quiet crying. She looked sad and confused and said: How could you? I mean I'm ok with you beating up that guy, but you kissed her.

"But I pushed her away" Horatio said. He already knew he had gone to far, that was why he had keep it from her, when he saw how hurt she was it just broke his heart, he didn't know what to do or say, he felt it was to late.

"To little, to late" she said with a voice that was cold as ice. With tears running from her eyes, she stormed out. Horatio regretted telling her, but he couldn't take it back. He felt awful and knew it was his fault, he had to fix it somehow.

Calleigh dialed a number and said: Meet me at the Tropicana at once.

Natalia didn't have time to answer before Calleigh hang up. Natalia run to her closet and put on a top, found what she needed and run out the door. On her way she called Ryan "Ryan you have to come to the Tropicana, Calleigh just called me and asked me to meet her there. She was crying and I'm afraid she will do something stupid, please hurry".

"Don't worry, I'll be there in 10 minutes, see you there" Ryan said and hang up.

Natalia entered the Tropicana and started to look for Calleigh. She wondered what had happened. She went over to the bar and asked the bartender "Have you seen Calleigh?"

The bartender pointed towards the dance floor and Natalia gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. At the platform in the middle of the floor she saw Calleigh dance. She had on black boots, a black leather skirt that was knelangt and a black leather top. Around her waist she had a chain. Calleigh was dancing closely with two hansom boys. And she looked hot. Natalia couldn't keep her eyes of her.

Ryan, who was now inside the club, walked up to Natalia, her mouth had dropped down to her knees and her eyes were wide open, and Ryan shouted: What is going on?

Natalia pointed at Calleigh and shouted back "Look at her, it looks like she was born to dance like that, I cant believe that the hot woman over there is her and that she is doing that".

Ryan looked again, Natalia was right, Calleigh was hot, but there was something wrong about the whole picture.

Ryan walked up to Calleigh and shouted that he wanted to talk to her outside. She nodded and followed him

"Calleigh, not that you didn't look great out there, because you did. But what the hell are you doing dancing like that?" Ryan asked.

"If Horatio can have an affair, so can I" she said. But at the same time she said it, her tears started again and she fell to the ground. What was she doing, this wasn't like her. And why had Horatio kissed Yelina, didn't he love her any more. And if he lost his job what would happen to the lab. As she was thinking all of this, Calleigh felt so helpless and sad, so she did the only thing she thought was right, she cried.

Ryan locked at her, she was completely crushed. He sat down beside her and said: What do you mean by Horatio had affair, I can't believe it.

"Well, I can't either, but that doesn't stop it from being truth no does it?" she cried.

Ryan felt really sorry for her, he had never seen her so far down as this, not when she broke up with Jake, not even when Hagen died. And the thing he really didn't get was that Horatio could have an affair when it seemed like he and Calleigh was so much in love. So he said: Do you mind telling me the story from the start?

"Not at all" she said and told him what happened.

In the meanwhile Natalia had joined them and the both of them listened while Calleigh told the story from start to end. When she was done she had stopped crying and felt a little bit better.

Natalia was furious and said: I can not believe that H off all people did that, and Ryan please don't say that a kiss don't count as an affair, because it does. I mean especially with their past.

"For the first I wasn't going to, and for the second does anyone want a drink, it is on me" Ryan said.

"Sure, why not" Calleigh said and smiled between her tears.

Calleigh woke up in Natalias apartment 8 Am the next morning and couldn't remember how she had gotten there and why her head hurt so much. Then she remembered and thought "Maybe I'm overreacting, he did push her away, and he did seem to feel pretty bad about it, but on the other hand he did really hurt me. Oh what shall I do, I mean I really love him, but what if he does the same thing again. But I don't think he will, because I know he loves me to much to hurt me on purpose. And he is only human so he can do mistakes. I really have to talk to him, but I can't face him just yet, I am still a little bit to angry".

She got up of Natalias coach and it felt like a thousand horses was running around in her head. She tried to remember how much she had been drinking the night before, but couldn't, so she assumed it had to have been a lot.

Calleigh felt really terrible and hangover, but knew she had to go to work, so she got up and got dressed. Then she started to think about Yelina, and got angry again, what was she playing at, Horatio could loose his job because of her. Calleigh couldn't let it happen so she picked up her phone and called Yelinas number and said: Yelina, it's Calleigh, meet me in front of the building in half an hour, we need to talk.

Natalia, who had managed to get up and get dressed had heard the telephoeconversation, and asked: Do you think that is a good idea?

"Don't know, don't care, but I have to" Calleigh said in a serious tone and continued: I got to go, thanks for letting me crash, see you at work".

Calleigh disappeared and Natalia sighed, she knew that this could be dangerous so she called Ryan and said: Get Eric and meet me at work in half an hour, I think Calleigh is about to get her self in trouble and she will need backup, and not a word to H:

"Sure, see you" said Ryan and hung up.

Yelina and Calleigh met in front of the building half and hour later. Eric, Natalia and Ryan were watching them from inside.

Calleigh looked at Yelina and said: What are you playing at?

"What do you mean?" Yelina said her voice was cold as ice.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Horatio can loose his job because of you. So would you please fix it?" said Calleigh. Her eyes were stone cold and her voice was determined.

"So what if he loose his job, then you will be the boss, I'd think that would make you happy" said Yelina.

"You know how much this job means for Horatio, he is the worlds greatest boss, and what were you doing kissing him, he is mine not yours" Calleigh said angrily, her eyes were now lightening.

"Yes I know that, and who I kiss is non of you business" said Yelina calmly.

"When you kiss my boyfriend it is. How could you? You come here and you are ruining everything for me and Horatio, would you please fix this and walk away for good" said Calleigh angry but calm, trying to controll her self so she wouldn't snap.

"How could I. It was simple, I just saw an opportunity and took it. And you should know by now that Horatio will never really love you since you're not a Latino. He will probably dump you eventually. I will fix this like you asked, but I will not promise to stay away. Horatio loved me once and he will do so again, that is a promise" said Yelina and smiled cruelly at her.

That was it for Calleigh, this time Yelina had gone to far. Before she could stop her self she had pushed Yelina so hard that she fell to the ground. Before Yelina could react Calleigh sat on top of her while she started to hit her hard. How could she do this to her? Yelina tried to brake free but couldn't, Calleigh was just to strong.

The three others stormed out. Natalia dragged Calleigh of Yelina. She looked at Calleigh and could see the anger and rage in her eyes.

"Easy, Calleigh, easy" said Natalia and tried to calm her down. Calleigh was so angry that she was shaking like a leaf.

Calleigh looked at Natalia and said: I just need to be alone right now, can you make sure that she is gone by the time I get back.

Calleigh went to her car and drove up. Natalia, Ryan and Eric were standing in a ring around Yelina. Suddenly she felt scared, if Calleigh hadn't been hitting her as bad as she did (not that she blamed her) what would these three do.

Natalia said: I am only going to say this once, so you better listen. First of all fix the mess you have gotten Horatio into, we need him as our boss. Second stay away from Horatio, don't try any more moves on him. I have never seen him and Calleigh so happy and you may have ruined more than you can imagine. And if you even try to do anything more to break them of, you have to answer to us. Am I making my self clear?

"Crystal" said Yelina and left, glad she still was in one piece and alive.

Calleigh were sitting on the beach watching the water. Her checks were still grimy since she had been crying. But right now she was just watching the water and thinking about Horatio. What if Yelina was right. Calleigh couldn't bear the thought of breaking up with the greatest man she had ever been with. She was finally happy and she loved Horatio more than she thought was possible. And until last night she thought she felt the same way. But if he did, why did he kiss Yelina. How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her like that? She felt angry, sad and confused, she didn't really know what to think.

Calleigh stood up, took of her shoes and started to walk barefoot along the shore. The water felt cooling against her feet, and suddenly she felt something she hadn't felt in the longest time, like her troubles drifted away, like she was as happy as she was as a child. She giggled and started to run not caring that her pants were getting wet. Right now she just wanted to have fun and "play" in the water for once.

Horatio came back to the lab at the same time as Yelina left.

He looked at the others and said: What happened?

"Lets just say that Yelina stepped way over the line with Calleigh and that Calleigh set her straight and it was ugly" Natalia said. She still wondered what Yelina said that could have gotten Calleigh so mad.

"What? What did Yelina say, and where is Calleigh?" Horatio shocked. He couldn't believe that Calleigh had attached Yelina, event though she had a good reason.

"We don't know, we were watching from the window, we only separated them. And she didn't say were she was going, but if you really know her, I would think you will be able to find her" Eric said.

Horatio just nodded and disappeared.

Horatio was walking along the beach trying to find Calleigh. Then he spotted her, walking barefoot in the water, humming to her self. The sun lighted up her hair like gold, and in her white suit, Horatio thought she looked like an angel.

He walked up to her and asked: Sweetheart, are you ok?

She turned around, looked angry at him and said: Why do you even care?

"Off course I do, you are my lady, if you still want to that is. But what did Yelina say to you, I heard you two were fighting" Horatio said. Calleigh could hear by the tone in his voice that he was impressed by it.

"I am still your lady, but why did you kiss her, that really hurt me. She said that you were never going to love me since I'm not a Latino, and you would fell in love with her again, since you have done so before and that you were going to dump me" Calleigh said.

Horatio saw the sadness in her eyes and held her closely when he said: I love you more than I ever loved anyone. You are ten times of what Yelina ever will be and anyone else I have dated for that matter. You are the one I want to go to bed with every night, and wake up with every morning. You are the sunshine in my grey days.

Why I kissed Yelina. I felt sorry for her, and was going to kiss her check, but she turned her head. I will never forgive my self for that mistake, especially since it hurt you so bad, and for that I am truly sorry my love.

But I can tell you this I will never fall in love with Yelina again, for she is not my type at all. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, you and only you. If you let me that is" Horatio said.

Calleigh was touched by his words and said: I'll let you if you promise to never hurt me again. Because I love you with all my heart and I cant survive if you broke it.

"I promise you sweetheart" Horatio said and looked into her beautiful green eyes before he kissed her softly. And at that moment Horatio knew he had been a fool to kiss Yelina in the first place. Calleigh was the woman he loved and the only one he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. And he would never hurt her again since it broke his heart to see her sad and to know he was the one to cause it in the first place. He loved her to much for that. That moment he promised him self to never do that mistake twice.


End file.
